Sol de la noche
by Zarket Black
Summary: A veces, una pequeña piedra en un río, bien colocada, provoca el cambio de su curso. A veces, sólo hace falta un pequeño cambio, en un momento preciso, una decisión contrapuesta a la real pero, en apariencia, insignificante, para cambiarlo todo. ¿Y si Sirius hubiese ido a Slytherin? Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto, ni HP ni ningún Black me pertenece. Eso sí, la trama sí que me pertenece, que todo sale directamente de mi cabeza, y este argumento no es muy canon que digamos.

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

_**~ ~ Prólogo ~ ~**_

Hay muchos misterios en este mundo. Misterios maravillosos, hermosos, horribles, terroríficos, gloriosos, luminosos, oscuros. Misterios capaces de dar la vida, de regalar felicidad, de otorgar locura, de dar la muerte. No todos los misterios son iguales: algunos son hechos, sucesos extraños, encubiertos por personas a las que no les conviene que esos secretos salgan a la luz. Otros misterios son secretos, místicos, ocultados por muchas personas. Personas que temen que su secreto salga a la luz.

Estas personas son capaces de crear, de destruir y de cambiar cualquier cosa que existan en este mundo. Sólo la vida y la muerte se mantienen sin doblegarse ante su poder, sólo ellas dos siguen luchando contra ellos. Pero a estas personas, capaces de crear cosas maravillosas, de doblegar la mente y de crear las más reales de las ilusiones, poco les importan la terquedad de la vida o la muerte. Al fin y al cabo, teniendo su poder, teniendo magia en su propio día a día, ¿quién se preocupa por pequeñeces como la terquedad de algo que no te puede dañar?

Pero en la vida de los magos, no todo es maravilloso. Su secreto lo guardan, celosamente, contra cualquiera sin capacidades mágicas. Porque saben que, de no ser así, los acosarían para que la magia resolviese sus problemas, tienen la certeza de que intentarían destruirlos. Porque los magos saben que los humanos son así, que lo que no pueden controlar, lo intentan destruir. Y los magos saben que ningún muggle podrá nunca controlar a la Magia.

Esta necesidad de esconderse es vista de distintas formas por cada mago. Algunos piensan que es un mal menor. Que, del mismo modo que ellos son capaces de crear grandes cosas, los muggles también lo son. Y que se merecen el respeto por todo lo que pueden hacer. Sin embargo, otros magos, otras familias, opinan que ésto no es así. Si ellos son capaces de crear y destruir, de controlar a los demás, de matar con dos simples palabras, ¿por qué tienen que ser los que se escondan? ¿Dónde y cuándo se ha visto que los poderosos sean los que se escondan? Eso nunca ha pasado, siempre, desde los inicios de la humanidad, los poderosos han mandado y los débiles obedecidos. Y en las relaciones entre los muggles y los magos no sucede eso. Todavía no, en cualquier caso, porque últimamente ha aparecido un mago que propugna volver al orden natural de las cosas.

A Sirius Black le han dicho muchas veces ésto, desde pequeño le han dicho que los muggles y los magos hijos de muggles son basura de sangre sucia que deben someterse a los de sangre verdadera. Nunca ha entendido muy bien ésto -tiene sólo once años-, y aunque sus padres le han asfixiado siempre con demasiadas normas, sabe que ellos le quieren (y que él los quiere), y que nunca le mentirían. No obstante, también ha visto a niños muggles a través de la ventana de la entradita, y siempre se ha preguntado cuál, exactamente, es la diferencia entre ellos (a parte de que los muggles se visten de forma muy rara y juegan a juegos muy extraños). No parecen deformes, ni tontos, y ha mirado varias veces y parece que su sangre también es roja. Entonces, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre los muggles y los magos?

—Sirius, ¿me has escuchado?

El joven miró a su padre, que lo estaba observando duramente. Suspirando, su progenitor se puso a su altura. Aunque siempre era el más distante de sus familiares (más incluso que su tía Druella, aunque Walburga solía decir que no era una Black de verdad), Sirius sabía que su padre era también el más moderado, mucho más, en cualquier caso, que su madre.

—Padre—dijo, tal y como le habían enseñado.— ¿Cuál es exactamente la diferencia entre los muggles y nosotros?

Suspirando, su padre respondió con paciencia. Sospechaba que su hijo tenía dudas acerca de su sangre, y quería dejarlas zanjadas antes de que Walburga pudiese intervenir. Orion Black sabía que la charla de su madre haría que Sirius tuviese aún más dudas (y que lo empujaría más a una casa como Gryffindor o -¡peor aún!- Hufflepuff).

—Sirius, te lo hemos dicho muchas veces. Los muggles son seres inferiores.

—Ya, pero...—Frunciendo el ceño, Sirius fue pasando el peso de una pierna a otra. Adivinando lo que pasaba, su padre entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Has visto a los niños muggles, no?

Sirius asintió mirando a su padre. Sabía que estaba en contra de las reglas, pero no le había pasado nada por observarlos desde la ventana, ¿verdad?

—Mira, hijo, lo que hace a los muggles distintos... Es que ellos no tienen magia.

Sirius pareció sorprendido ante este nuevo dato. Habiendo crecido en La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, Sirius había vivido toda su vida rodeado de magia. Para él, aquello era tan natural como respirar, como comer o como dormir, y no le entraba en la cabeza la posibilidad de vivir sin la magia. Oh, le habían dicho muchas cosas de los muggles (que eran mutantes, enfermos, asesinos, que los obligaban a vivir escondidos...), pero nunca que vivían sin magia. O quizás su madre se lo había dicho alguna vez, pero había estado en modo "asentimiento automático".

—Escucha, Sirius—murmuró Orion. Observando el tono de su padre, el primogénito de los Black puso atención.—La magia es poder. Es indigno de nosotros, que somos mucho, mucho más poderosos que los muggles, vivir escondidos, temerosos de que descubran nuestros secretos.—Sirius asintió. Hasta el momento, todo parecía muy lógico.—Son los muggles los que deberían esconderse. Son los muggles, que no tienen magia, los que no tienen poder, los que deberían vivir su vida en base a nuestros deseos y necesidades. No al revés. ¿Entiendes?

Sirius confirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Sonriente, su padre se levantó, poniendo sus manos en el hombro de su hijo.

—Ahora irás a Hogwarts. Como bien sabes, debes representar bien a tu familia y dejar alto nuestro honor. Eres mi primogénito, así que un día serás el cabeza de la familia Black. Hoy empieza el camino que te llevará a ese lugar.

* * *

Sirius se sentó en un compartimento vacío. Sabía que en otro vagón estaban Avery y Mulciber, pero no le apetecía mezclarse con esos dos (su madre siempre había dicho que para ser sangre limpia no bastaba con ser de los Sagrado Veintiocho y odiar a los muggles, y Sirius, aunque odiaba la excesiva etiqueta de los Black y seguía sin estar seguro del asunto de los muggles, no podía sino estar de acuerdo con que Avery y Mulciber apenas llegaban a la categoría de personas), y en el resto de compartimentos había muchos mestizos e hijos de muggle. No los odiaba, pero sabía que sus padres se enfurecerían si se convertía en un traidor a la sangre, y después de la charla con su padre estaba un poco receloso a la sangre muggle.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimento. Sirius se giró, observando a un chica (que, al igual que él, ya vestía con la túnica de los de primer año) en la puerta.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Teniendo en cuenta los modales, y la expresión de la cara, el joven Black estaba casi seguro de su estado de sangre.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Dilys Shafiq.

Sirius abrió un momento la boca, dudoso, pero la cerró rápido. En ese momento recordó el apellido, y levantó una ceja, aunque le hizo un gesto a la chica para que pasase. Volvió a girar la cara hacia el cristal, ignorando a su compañera.

—Jamás pensé que un Black sería tan maleducado.

Sorprendido, el chico miró al instante a Shafiq, frunciendo levemente el ceño. ¿Cómo había averiguado ella cuál era su familia?

—Tus ojos. Mi padre dice que todos los Black tienen los mismos ojos. Grises y sagaces.—Su curiosidad debió haberse reflejado en su rostro, porque la niña le había contestado rápidamente. No obstante, a diferencia de lo que haría cualquier otro miembro de los Black, él frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar a su compañera. No es que no quisiese a su familia (era su familia, evidentemente los quería), pero él era Sirius. No otro Black, no Sirius Orion Black, no el primogénito de los Black. Él era Sirius, _Siri_, en ocasiones. Y no quería que cambiase eso: él era él, no su padre.

—No te ha gustado, ¿eh?—la sonrisa de la cara de la chica evidenciaba bastante la casa a la que iba a ir. Sirius bufó pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno—dijo Dilys, mientras se recostaba en el asiento del tren—. Dado que eres tan silencioso. Ya hablo yo. ¿A qué casa irás? Toda mi familia afirma que con la lengua que tengo no tendría ni que ponerme el sombrero, soy una serpiente de pies a cabeza.—Su alegre sonrisa expresaba muy bien lo que la castaña pensaba de ir a Slytherin.

—Bueno, entonces quizás nos veamos—musitó el primogénito de los Black. Su interlocutora entrecerró un poco los ojos. ¿Por qué estaba tan apático ese chico?

—¿Quizás? Creo que es muy seguro. Al fin y al cabo, todos los Black han estado en la casa de Salazar desde hace siglos—declaró la futura Slytherin.

—¡Pero yo soy yo, no mis antepasados!—la rapidez con la que Sirius había imprecado sorprendió a Dilys, que ahora entendió el problema.

—Ah, así que no quieres que te confundan con tus ancestros—la risita gatuna con la que la joven obsequió a Sirius provocó que él frunciera el ceño.—No te preocupes—manifestó Dilys, quitándole hierro al asunto con un gesto—las casas sólo nos importa a nosotros, y a algún que otro mago. Mira mi familia: hay de Slytherin, de Ravenclaw, algunos de Gryffindor e incluso algún que otro Hufflepuff. Y no pasa nada—finalizó, con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Ya, pero mi familia no es de esas, precisamente.—Esta afirmación hizo que Sirius recordase aquel verano. Su madre había estado todo el rato diciendo que dejase alto el orgullo de la familia, que ni se atreviese a ir a otra casa que no fuera Slytherin, que el futuro cabeza de la familia Black no podía no ser de la noble casa de Salazar, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Su hermano también había dado mucho la lata con el año siguiente, cuando ambos estuviesen juntos en Slytherin. Incluso su padre, aquel día, había dejado claro donde debía estar. Porque él sería el futuro cabeza de la familia Black. _«¿Por qué tengo que serlo?»_ se preguntó, _«¡Yo no he decidido nada!»_. ¿Por qué tenía que ser algo que no había decidido ser? No obstante, en lo más hondo de su ser, a Sirius no le desagradaba del todo la idea. Porque el cabeza de la familia Black siempre ha tenido mucho poder. Y si hay algo que todos, absolutamente todos los Black desean, es el poder.

* * *

Al final, Sirius lo pasó bien en el tren. Dilys, tal y como le había parecido, tenía una lengua inmensamente afilada, y lo cierto es que sus comentarios mordaces no tenían desperdicio. _«Quien sabe, quizá no esté tan mal estar en Slytherin con ella»_, pensó.

Descubrió que ella, como él, había ido hasta allí por aparición, con su madre en el caso de Shafiq. No le sorprendió mucho, al fin y al cabo aquella familia era de las familias mágicas sangre limpia más prominentes de la India -emigrantes a Gran Bretaña a comienzos del siglo XIX-. Por lo que sabía, se habían ido del país unos años antes del nacimiento de los dos, pero habían vuelto aquel mismo verano, porque opinaban que Gran Bretaña era más segura que su patria ancestral.

Cuando bajaron del tren, ya era de noche. Ambos siguieron a la figura de Hagrid, recortada contra la oscuridad. Aunque lo disimulaba muy bien -habiendo recibido la educación que había recibido, no podía ser de otra manera-, Sirius estaba un poco nervioso. Toda su familia opinaba que Hogwarts estaba en decadencia desde que Albus Dumbledore era director, pero afirmaban que, aun así, el castillo era magnífico, mágico. Por supuesto, el joven Black sabía que el colegio era un baluarte de Magia Antigua, pero todos sus familiares decían que era mucho más que eso. Que su misma visión era, en sí misma, mágica.

Sirius no había entendido nunca ésto, hasta que lo vio por primera vez.

Una inmensa exclamación se escuchó en todos los botes al quedar el colegio a la vista. Sirius no podía dejar de admitir que cualquier descripción, fotografía o recuerdo era incapaz de capturar la magia de aquella visión. Sobre un peñasco, el Castillo entero se veía gracias a las luces que salían de las ventanas. Sirius escuchó a uno de los dos chicos que lo acompañaban a él y a Dilys en la barca (un tal Peter) decir algo sobre lo increíble de la visión, pero no le prestó atención. Sintiendo un curioso cosquilleo bajo la piel, Sirius se encontró entendiendo por completo las palabras de su padre. La magia es poder. Ahora, por primera vez en su vida, entendía la defensa a ultranza de sus familiares por la magia, los magos, y los sangre limpia.

—Vaya, mis padres me dijeron que era bonito, pero bonito no es suficiente para ésto.—Sirius observo al enunciante de esta obviedad, el tal Peter, un chico regordete que parecía algo incómodo en su presencia.

—Mi madre también me lo dijo...—El otro chico, de aspecto bastante enfermizo, miraba al colegio con una alegría que Sirius no había visto nunca en nadie. Era casi como si Hogwarts fuese un familiar que había perdido mucho tiempo antes y lo acabase de reencontrar.—Pero ésto... Es totalmente indescriptible. A mi padre le encantaría poder verlo.

—Vaya,—dijo Dilys, con una suave sonrisa de pena—¿tu padre está ciego?

El chico negó sin apartar la mirada del internado.

—No, no, es muggle.

Dilys borró algo su sonrisa, intercambiando una mirada con Sirius. Éste tenía algo de curiosidad, era la primera vez que tenía a alguien con sangre muggle tan cerca, y no fue demasiado disimulado al mirarlo con curiosidad. Todavía duraba lo que sintió al ver la magia de Hogwarts -dudaba que aquella sensación desapareciese-, pero eso no quitaba que tuviese curiosidad por los muggles. Especialmente por el extraño deporte que practicaban sus vecinos de Grimmauld Place.

—¿A qué casa creéis que iréis?—Dilys hizo la pregunta justo cuando Sirius iba a consultar al chico escuálido sobre los deportes muggles, lo que hizo que se ganase un ceño fruncido del joven Black. No obstante, estando ya hablando Peter, nadie se dio cuenta.

—Bueno, supongo que eso va en familia, ¿no?—soltó nerviosamente una risita, al darse cuenta de que los otros tres lo miraban.—Toda la familia de mi madre ha ido a Gryffindor, igual que lo hizo mi padre, así que supongo que iré a la casa de los leones.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que temblaba ante la mirada de tres chicos, Sirius dudaba que el gordito fuese capaz de aguantar sin desmayarse hasta la ceremonia de selección. _«Ciertamente, si esa es la valentía Gryffindor, no es tan increíble»_ reflexionó Sirius con cierta mordacidad.

Los cuatro dejaron de hablar cuando la barca paró en la orilla. El corazón de Sirius empezó a bombear, recordando las palabras de su padre esa mañana. _«Eres mi primogénito, así que un día serás el cabeza de la familia Black. Hoy empieza el camino que te llevará a ese lugar»_.

* * *

La fila de alumnos ocupaba prácticamente todo el centro del Gran Comedor. Los estudiantes de las cuatro casas miraban con curiosidad a los de primero, que próximamente se sentarían en sus mesas. Y los alumnos de primero miraban nerviosamente hacia todos lados, observando al Sombrero Seleccionador, a los profesores y a las mesas donde se distribuían las casas de Hogwarts.

Sirius miraba a su prima Narcissa, que estaba en la mesa de Slytherin, y lo miraba atentamente. Ambos sabían que, si Sirius no quedaba en Slytherin, sería un duro golpe para su familia. No obstante, sólo la mayor sospechaba –pues el otro era muy pequeño- hasta donde podía llegar el golpe, puesto que a su edad ya empezaban a llegar los rumores políticos sobre las demandas de los magos tenebrosos.

Tras cuatro chicos, le llegó el turno a Sirius. Mirando el sombrero, se sentó en el taburete, mientras la subdirectora le ponía el antiguo objeto sobre su cabeza.

_»Vaya, vaya, otro Black. Sin embargo... No del todo igual que los demás«._ Las palabras del sombrero reverberaron en la cabeza de Sirius, creándole diversos interrogantes sobre a qué se refería.

»Claro que no. Yo soy Sirius, no Orion, Walburga ni Andrómeda. _«Ni Bellatrix»_

_»Qué sorpresa. ¿Un Black renegando de su familia tan joven?«._ Esta afirmación provocó una ola de furia por su cuerpo. Podían tener algunas diferencias, pero su familia seguía siendo las únicas personas a las que había conocido alguna vez –exceptuando Shafiq y los dos chicos del bote-.

»¡Claro que no! Son mi familia y los quiero, pero yo no soy ellos.

_»Hmm, valiente, sin duda. Inteligente, pero no muy trabajador, salvo en lo que te interesa, claro...«_

»¡Ey!

_»De sangre caliente, pero también eres astuto, y muy Black... Así pues, ¿de dónde eres? ¿Gryffindor o Slytherin?«_

»Yo... « En la cabeza de Sirius apareció durante un momento una fugaz imagen de Dilys y su familia: su hermano, que entraría al año siguiente, su madre, tan estricta y dura, pero que sabía qué decir para que lo que él no quería hacer no se le antojase duro, y su padre, siempre la figura distante, casi desconocida, pero que cuando lo había necesitado de verdad había estado ahí sin reñirle, teniendo paciencia y siendo comprensivo. Por un momento, sintió que ya había elegido.

_»¿Slytherin? Pensaba que no eras tu familia«_

»Yo pensaba que eras tú el que decidía, no los alumnos.

_»Vaya, esa respuesta ha sido muy... Muy bien, creo que ya lo tengo«._ No obstante, antes de enviarlo a su casa definitiva, el Sombrero debía responder una pregunta.

»Espera... Si voy a Slytherin, ¿seré igual de fanático que mis familiares? ¿Acabaré como Bella?

_»Eso, joven Sirius, sólo depende de ti... En cualquier caso, y personalmente, podrías haber sido el primer no Slytherin de los Black, el primer Gryffindor de este año, pero creo más bien que a donde perteneces es a«_ ¡SLYTHERIN!

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Ok, nada de este prólogo es una sorpresa xDD. Bueno, sólo algunas aclaraciones: Dilys es el nombre de una antigua directora de Hogwarts, Shafiq es, según Pottermore, un apellido de los Sagrado Veintiocho apellidos de sangre limpia. Como me suena bastante hindú, me he inventado que la familia viene de la india.

Y otra cosa más: parte del fanon considera que Orion y Walburga cruciaban a Sirius y lo castigaban así. Yo no lo hago. Era su hijo (su primogénito, encima), y a ambos me los imagino tal y como describo aquí: Walburga dura, pero sabe convencer a sus hijos de hacer algo que no quieren y, en este momento (en el canon, antes de que Sirius se convierta en un traidor a la sangre), ver el lado bueno de las cosas (menos de vivir con muggles y de una crianza basada en la paz y el amor, ejem). Y Orion distante, callado, que sabe dar consejos y no es muy duro. Y por supuesto, creo que Sirius tenía curiosidad por los muggles, pero también ciertos prejuicios (han pasado once años diciéndole que los muggles son seres inferiores, ¿en serio creeis que no se le quedó algún resto a esta edad?) y que quería a su familia. Era un niño de once años que vivía en una familia pudiente, estaría asfixiad por las normas, pero eso no quiere decir que no quisiese a su familia. La ruptura Black-Sirius vino después, mucho después. Por cierto, rated T por varios acontecimientos futuros.

Por cierto, los reviews favorecen la inspiración :3


	2. La llegada de la Oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto, ni HP ni ningún Black me pertenece. Eso sí, la trama sí que me pertenece, que todo sale directamente de mi cabeza, y este argumento no es muy canon que digamos.

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

_**~ ~ Capítulo Primero ~ ~**_

_**~ ~ ~ La llegada de la Oscuridad ~ ~ ~**_

Oscuridad. Esa palabra, tan ensalzada por algunos, tan denostada por otros, es, en realidad, la única capaz de describir a al único fenómeno inextinguible. Porque si hay algo cierto es que la Oscuridad no puede desaparecer jamás, pues la misma Luz crea Oscuridad. Sin embargo, la Oscuridad no crea Luz. Por tanto, la Luz es extinguible. Y la Oscuridad no.

Este concepto, la Oscuridad, es ensalzado por algunos, pero denostado por otros. Algunos, porque la Oscuridad les ha hecho daño. Otros, porque temen a la Oscuridad. Y otros, los menos, saben la verdad: la Oscuridad es adictiva, maravillosa cuando te metes en ella. Y entonces puedes quedarte tan maravillado que, sin darte cuenta, la Oscuridad te devora. Y ya no queda nada más de ti, sólo un cascarón vacío que se dedica a atraer a la Oscuridad a otras personas, para no estar sólo. Por estas razones, algunas personas odian a la oscuridad.

También existe gente que no odia a la Oscuridad, como tampoco a la Luz. Personas que se mueven en la penumbra, entre dos mundos, que no se comprometen con nada ni con nadie que no sean ellos mismos. Los que hacen ésto pueden llegar a entender los dos conceptos como nadie puede entender los dos a la vez. Pero nunca podrán profundizar la Luz o la Oscuridad como lo hace alguien que elije bando.

Por último, están las personas que viven en la Oscuridad. Maravillosos, bellos y terribles. Crueles, sádicos, enérgicos, que toman lo que desean. Ellos están continuamente luchando contra los que siguen a la Luz. Y casi siempre luchan un escalón por encima. Y cuando luchan un escalón por debajo del bando de la Luz, simplemente ponen una zancadilla y dan un salto.

En la Oscuridad de la madrugada del uno al dos de septiembre se escuchó un aleteo de alas, un ulular. Una lechuza negra, animal de la noche, llevaba una carta que, en apariencia, era insignificante. Pero dicha carta provocaría algo, un hecho que sería determinante en la siguiente década. Gracias a esa lechuza, la que sería conocida como la mortífaga más cruel, sanguinaria y leal de todas tendría un pretexto para entrar en la Orden Mortífaga.

Esa noche, Bellatrix Black, próximamente Lestrange, no estaba sola. Su padre no lo sabía, pero su prometido estaba en la cama de la primogénita de Cygnus Black desde hace horas. Y no estaban contándose historias de terror. Más bien, estaban creando una.

Cuando Bellatrix se colocaba encima de su novio, creando en el camino un lametón en su cuello, una lechuza entró a través de la ventana. Dejó la carta sobre los cuerpos de los amantes e, inmediatamente, volvió a salir por la ventana, casi como si estuviese huyendo de la furia de la mujer por haberla interrumpido.

Bellatrix Black, frunciendo el ceño hacia la ventana, agarró rápidamente la carta. Reconociendo la letra de su hermana Narcissa, la abrió con rapidez, casi avidez.

A su lado, Rodolphus Lestrange la observaba mientras ella leía la carta. No era amor lo que sentía por ella -prefería dejar esas debilidades para traidores a la sangre como Albus Dumbledore o los Weasley-, pero ciertamente le atraía. La forma de su cuerpo, lo atractivo de sus curvas recortadas contra la luz de la noche, su pelo negro, creaban una imagen que a Rodolphus le parecía increíblemente atractiva.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa.—Susurró Bellatrix—A mi primito lo han seleccionado en Slytherin.—En su tono se advertía una leve molestia, y el Lestrange estaba seguro de saber porqué.

—Creo que has perdido una apuesta, ¿no?—Mientras decía estas palabras, Rodolphus iba dándole besos en el cuello y los hombros a Bella. No eran besos delicados, dados con cariño, sino apasionados, salvajes. Como ellos eran.

—Sí—un gemido se escapó de los labios de la mujer, que se dio la vuelta y acorraló al hombre contra la cama, acercando sus labios a su oído.—Supongo que la próxima vez que vea a Cissy tendré que darle algunos galeones.—Antes de que Rod pudiese seguir hablando, unió sus labios con los de él. Furiosamente, como si quisiese quedarse sin aliento, fue despegando y uniendo sus bocas, en una interminable secuencia de salvajes besos, tan característicos de la pareja.

Pero Rodolphus Lestrange ya tenía muchísima experiencia en cómo era el sexo con Bellatrix Black, y más experiencia aún en cómo era el sexo con las mujeres. Imponiendo su fuerza, volvió a ponerse encima de su futura esposa y comenzó a mordisquear sus pezones. Ella comenzó a gemir más alto, provocando una sonrisa socarrona en la cara de Rod.

—¿Qué harás ahora?—mientras preguntaba, empezó a hacer besos un tanto salvajes, bajando progresivamente desde sus senos hasta una parte que, estaba seguro, Cygnus no quería que tocase aún.

—¿Cómo que qué haré?—los gemidos de Bella casi hacían imposible entenderla.—Pues cumpliré mi destino, Rody.—La determinación y, hasta cierto punto, fanatismo, que destilaba su voz lo sorprendieron.—Me uniré a Él.

Con unos últimos gemidos más fuertes que los demás, Bella agarró las sábanas de la cama. Unos instantes después, Rod se levantó, lamiendo sus labios. Sonriendo, por unos segundos Bellatrix se quedó allí, indolente, pero finalmente ella también se metió bajo las sábanas, mientras Rod se acostaba. Este ritual se repetía todas las noches, y a ambos les encantaba.

—Sabes por qué te lo he preguntado.—Mientras Bella le mordisqueaba los pezones a él, intentó no abandonarse del todo al placer hasta terminar de hablar, aunque con Bellatrix eso era muy difícil.—Puede que los Black sean los mayores defensores de la supremacía de los sangre limpia, pero eso no quiere decir que a Cygnus Black le gusta ver que su primogénita queda marcada como si fuese ganado.—Al instante que terminó de hablar, Bella llegó a donde estaba su miembro. Rod se mordió con labios, intentando que sus gemidos no despertasen a toda la casa. Sabía que, si en ese momento llegase su futuro suegro, lo más probable es que le arrancase con un cuchillo sus genitales, y no tenía muchas ganas de que eso sucediese.

Cuando acabó, Rodolphus se quedó respirando entrecortadamente. Bella se levantó, haciendo un fregoteo hacia las sábanas, donde estaban varias manchas ciertamente sospechosas. Una sonrisa ligeramente amarga apareció en la cara del hombre, que sabía que ella era una Black, y, como tal, no estaba dispuesta a tragarse la semilla de ningún otro mago. Porque para los Black ni siquiera los Lestrange alcanzaban su nivel. Durante un momento, Bellatrix miró su antebrazo, blanco e inmaculado. Pero rápidamente el antebrazo de Rodolphus ganó su atención: un tatuaje negro como el alma de su portador, que representaba a una serpiente enroscada en sí misma salida de la boca de una calavera estaba impresa allí, evidenciando muy explícitamente las ideas políticas de su portador.

El heredero de los Lestrange la observó yendo hacia la ventana, mirando a la luna casi llena, cuya luz recortaba su negra silueta. Silueta tan negra, Rodolphus sabía, como su alma. Como sus almas, pues los dos tenían claro que estaban en la cima de la sociedad, que la basura que la inundaba -muggles, sangres sucias, mestizos, traidores a la sangre- debían sustentarlos y someterse a ellos. Y si alguno de éstos dudaba, debía ser inmediatamente eliminado. Con un castigo ejemplar previo, por supuesto, para que ninguno otro osara rebelarse.

Del mismo modo, ambos opinaban que, con toda la escoria que existía en este mundo, no pasaba nada por eliminar algo de ella. Bella había acompañado a su prometido a alguna que otra partida de caza de muggles -extraoficialmente, claro, pues nadie que no fuese mortífago podía hacerlo-, y al hombre le asombraba lo bien que se le daba la cruciatus con las pocas prácticas que llevaba.

—No... Pero mi padre, en secreto, esperaba que Sirius entrase en Gryffindor, como parecía presagiar su temeridad y rebeldía.—Rodolphus no conocía personalmente al primo de Bella, pero había oído algunas anécdotas sobre su comportamiento y casi le sorprendía que estuviese en Slytherin. Se preguntó fugazmente si algún día los tres -Él, Bella, Sirius- compartirían la Marca.—Sabe que ahora nuestra rama familiar ha quedado en menor posición que la de mi tía Walburga... Mi entrada en la Orden Mortífaga volverá a poner el orgullo de Cygnus Black donde le corresponde estar.—Ante la excusa que pondría Bella cuando su familia se enterase de su decisión, Rodolphus no pudo sino sonreír. Sabía que no quería pelearse con su padre, que tenía el orgullo Black demasiado inflado y, aunque en realidad le agradase la idea de que su primogénita fuese mortífaga, al principio estaría encolerizado por opinar que ahora Bellatrix Black había sido marcada como si fuese ganado. Algo inadmisible para el orgullo Black.

—Eres una tramposa.—se fue acercando hacia la silueta de su novia, susurrando lentamente.—Si Sirius hubiese acabado en Gryffindor, habrías jurado fidelidad al lord como pretexto para volver a ensalzar el honor perdido de los Black.

Bella se giró. Ahora que estaban más cerca, podía apreciar su sonrisa. Una sonrisa astuta, cruel, una sonrisa Black.

—Por supuesto que sí.—Antes de volver a besarlo con determinación, sólo dijo unas palabras.—Pero eso no tiene porqué saberlo nadie...

* * *

—Oye, Sirius, pásame la mermelada.

El joven frunció el ceño a Avery, que se comportaba como si fuese el dueño y señor de aquello sólo porque había sido el primer Slytherin de aquel año. Antes de que pudiese hacer una contestación mordaz, Thomas Fawley, ante la mirada de advertencia de su mellizo, cogió el tarro de mermelada y se la dio al joven, dando de paso una mirada a Sirius, que frunció el ceño.

No había pasado ni dos horas con los Slytherin y ya tenía sus opiniones de todos ellos. Avery y Mulciber, como antes de la Selección, le seguían pareciendo unas bestias sin cerebro. Wilkes le daba mala espina, daba la sensación de ser su prima Bella en masculino, y el dúo Selwyn-Rowle parecía conocerse de antes, además de que era bastante taciturno.

—¿Has visto a quién mira?—Y después estaban los hermanos Fawley, que parecían bastante agradables. Sirius siguió la mirada de Thomas y vio al único mestizo Slytherin de aquel año, un tal Snape. Se sorprendió cuando lo vio observando bastante atentamente a una pelirroja de Gryffindor, que estaba riñendo a un chico con gafas y al gordito que conoció la noche anterior -gordito que, efectivamente, había ido a Gryffindor-.

—¿Quién es?

—Ayer la nombraron como Evans.—Thomas se encogió un poco de hombros, mientras agarraba otra rebanada de pan.—Por su actitud, diría que es una sangre sucia.

El joven Black se quedó mirando hacia la chica pelirroja. Ciertamente, con lo maravillada y sorprendida que estaba por todo era evidente que la magia era algo totalmente nuevo en su vida. Sirius reprimió un escalofrío. En su cabeza, tenía que ser horrible crecer sin magia.

—Oh, por Merlín.—Phillip Fawley, que estaba leyendo El Profeta, tenía la cara totalmente blanca.—Han matado a una familia de sangres sucias entera. Y encima de su casa han dejado una... _Marca_.

Sirius se sorprendió de aquella noticia. Es cierto que en el último año había habido varias desapariciones, y que algunos sangre sucia habían aparecido muerto, pero hasta ahora nada como una familia entera. Miró hacia la portada que enseñaba Phillip, donde se podía ver con total claridad una calavera verde, de cuya boca salía una serpiente que se enroscaba sobre sí misma.

—Vaya, si ahora tenemos transformaciones, con los Gryffindor.—Se giró hacia Avery, que parecía estar mirando el horario muy ufano.—La profesora es la jefa de esa casa. Le enseñaré a ella y a los gatitos el poder que sólo tenemos los de sangre verdadera.

* * *

Al final, sólo dos personas lograron transformar la cerilla en una aguja. Una era la sangre sucia amiga de Snape, la primera, que se llevó cinco puntos para Gryffindor. La otra era el chico con gafas (que, ahora, Sirius supo que era un Potter), que según Dilys (que estaba en Slytherin, como ya sospechaba en el tren) había estado haciendo el vago hasta diez minutos antes del final de la clase, cuando la pelirroja ya se había llevado los puntos por su transformación.

La propia cerilla de Sirius estaba bastante bien transformada: sólo le quedaba la textura -aún era de madera- y pasarla de gris a plateada. En el resto era una aguja, igual que la de Phillip Fawley y Alexa Greengrass.

—¡Esa bruja es una tramposa! ¡Es evidente que desea humillarnos a los Slytherin! ¡Maldita mestiza!

Sirius sonrió al escuchar los gritos de Avery, que apenas había logrado crearle una punta a la cerilla. Tal y como había sospechado, el joven estaba echando las culpas de su inutilidad a la profesora, a la sangre sucia e incluso al director. Sirius se preguntó qué pensaría su estricta madre si viese el espectáculo, puesto que una de sus máximas era «un buen sangre limpia no monta ningún escándalo en público, si le han hecho algún mal, siempre usa la astucia y la discreción para devolverlo mucho peor».

—Bah, ¿para qué sirve transformar una cerilla? El verdadero poder está en las Artes Oscuras.—Como no, Mulciber saltó -sin que nadie se lo pidiese- a defender a su amigo. Mirando la macabra sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Wilkes al escuchar las palabras Artes Oscuras, Sirius pensó que más valía a la pelirroja cubrirse las espaldas.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?—Sirius miró a Dilys, que tenía los labios levemente fruncidos mientras observaba su cerilla. Tenía la forma de una aguja y los colores eran levemente más pálidos, pero nada más. Parecía que las transformaciones no serían lo suyo.

—Bueno, ha estado bien.—Sirius se encogió de hombros mientras hacía la afirmación. Lo cierto es que sabía que hasta dos o tres cursos más tardes no empezaría lo realmente interesante.—Por lo menos ha sido bastante imparcial.

Dilys asintió ausentemente, mientras veía a Avery, más adelantado que los demás, quedarse atascado en un escalón falso.

—Inútil—susurró.

* * *

Regulus llevaba un sólo día sin su hermano, y se le estaba haciendo eterno. La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, y no tenía nada que hacer salvo leer algo de lo que su madre le «recomendaba». Lo cual significaba «léetelo a menos que quieras que te castigue por todas las normas que quebrantas, que son más de las que crees». En ese momento estaba leyendo un libro muy aburrido titulado "Los peligros de procrear mestizos", que explicaba las deformaciones a las que se sometía un sangre limpia -y su descendencia- si tenía hijos con muggles, sangres sucias o mestizos.

Incapaz de seguir leyendo un libro -del que apenas llevaba dos páginas y ya le estaba provocando sueño-, Regulus lo terminó cerrando. Estaba acostado en su cama (cosa que sabía que estaba contra las normas triplemente: era muy tarde, estaba vestido y la cama hecha), y se quedó mirando el techo, suspirando. Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo su hermano en ese momento. Todavía no había llegado ninguna carta, y aunque probablemente Bella y Meda ya sabían en qué casa estaba su hermano gracias a su prima Narcissa, oficialmente nadie debía saberlo hasta que Sirius Black le enviase una carta oficial a su familia, donde dijese en qué casa había quedado, quienes eran sus compañeros de casa y con qué otras casas compartía las asignaturas.

Regulus se levantó de un salto y suspiró. Realmente, a veces pensaba como Sirius: había demasiadas normas en aquella familia.

—¡Regulus, baja!

El joven miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser la carta de su hermano. Sonriendo, salió rápidamente la habitación y empezó a bajar los escalones de dos en ó de correr justo antes de llegar a la cocina, y cogió un poco de aliento. Poniéndose derecho, llamó una vez a la puerta.

—Pasa.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró. Su madre estaba sentada en la mesa, leyendo una carta, y con una sonrisa en su cara. Regulus suspiró de alivio al verla, sabiendo que eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Esta carta es de tu hermano.—Walburga le dio la carta a su hijo menor, y, por un momento, sus duros rasgos se dulcificaron.—Está en Slytherin.

Regulus sonrió cuando lo escuchó. Sabía que sus tíos y su tía Bellatrix habían dejado caer alguna vez -de forma muy indirecta, claro- que Sirius era muy Gryffindor, y su madre había estado muy preocupada y nerviosa por la casa en la que estaría su hermano. El joven estaba seguro de que su madre iba a ir a hablar con sus tíos a la menor oportunidad.

—Kreacher.—La dura imagen de Walburga Black volvió a aparecer, mientras su hijo leía la carta de su hermano.—Prepara la mejor comida que puedas. Hoy vendrá mi hermano y su familia a comer.

Bueno, parecía que no iba a ir a dar la noticia a Cygnus Black.

* * *

Regulus entró en su habitación, agotado de una charla con su madre sobre la alegría que tenía de que al fin Sirius hubiese visto la luz y entrado en razón. La quería mucho, pero su hermano mayor tenía razón: a veces era agotadora.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, observó a una lechuza gris en el alféizar de la ventana. La cara se le iluminó, puesto que sabía que esa carta era dirigida exclusivamente a él, y que no tendría nada del encorsetamiento que poseía la que había leído abajo.

Corriendo inmediatamente hacia la lechuza, Regulus cogió la carta de la pata.

_¡Hola, enano!_

_No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado escribir la carta para nuestros padres. A cada momento tenía que ponerme a pensar cómo decir algo, ¡yo no estoy preparado para hablar tan pomposamente!_

_Lo cierto es que Slytherin no está tan mal como le grité a mamá la noche antes de empezar Hogwarts. Algunos, como Avery, Mulciber o Wilkes están directamente mal de la cabeza y deberían ser expulsados ya, pero los Fawley están bastante bien, y las chicas, especialmente Dilys Shafiq y Alexa Greengrass son bastante agradables. ¡Y hay un mestizo! Todavía no he tenido tiempo, pero en cuanto pueda pienso preguntarle del deporte ese raro que practican los muggles de la plaza._

_Las asignaturas son interesantes. Avery, Mulciber y Wilkes, para mi desgracia, destacan en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque son bastante más inútiles en transformaciones (de momento sólo hemos tenido esas dos). Esta tarde tenemos pociones y herbología, con Gryffindor y Hufflepuff._

_Apenas he podido hablar con Cissy, sólo que tengo que mantener alto el honor de la familia y todo éso (con una pinta de estirada inmensa, por cierto, parecía que tenía metida una escoba por el...) y, cosa rara, me ha dado las gracias por 15 galeones o algo así._

_Bueno, pequeñajo, a ver si nos vemos en navidad. Lo cierto es que me estoy aburriendo algo sin ti. Espera, ¿he escrito eso? ¡Estoy enfermando!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

Regulus suspiró mientras estrujaba la carta. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a su hermano que no quería que le dijese enano? ¡Él no era tan pequeño! No obstante, mientras releía la carta, algo atrajo su atención. ¿Su prima la perfecta señorita había hecho una apuesta? Apartando de su mente la pregunta, el joven Black se giró hacia el armario. Tenía que prepararse para la comida: por nada se perdería la cara de sus tíos y su prima Bella cuando supiesen a qué casa pertenecía su hermano.

* * *

Esa noche, Sirius se acostó temprano. Herbología lo había dejado muy cansado, y las quejas de Avery y Mulciber sobre lo partidistas que eran los profesores de Hogwarts le habían provocado un leve dolor de cabeza. Antes de acostarse, sin embargo, miró a la mesita de noche de Phillip, donde se veía la portada de El Profeta de ese día, en la cual se veía la foto de una calavera verde, de cuya boca salía una serpiente que se enroscaba sobre sí mismo. El joven se fijó en la macabra sonrisa, que parecía dirigida a él, y no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. De alguna forma, el sentido maléfico de aquella Marca era capaz de atravesar el papel, de atravesar las imágenes, y clavarse en lo más hondo de su alma.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** joder, me siento mal porque la escena más larga es la escena guarra xDD. Me siento un pervertido, pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado xDD. Alexa Greengrass es una tía lejana de Daphne y Astoria (evidentemente, no es su madre), Fawley, Rowle y Selwyn son de los Sagrado Veintiocho, y sólo diré que por aquí también hay una tía de Theodore, a la que todavía tengo que perfilar xD. Supongo que os preguntaréis lo de que en la primera escena Rod diga lo de la caza de muggles y después Sirius diga que hasta ese momento no había habido nada como una familia asesinada: eso es porque todavía no se han enlazado los asesinatos de muggles con los mortífagos, sólo el asesinato de varios magos sangre sucia.

Muchas gracias a Misila, Hane Millefiore y Lunitadiciembre por los reviews. Os quiero :3

Oh, sí, los reviews estimulan la imaginación. Así que...


	3. El comienzo de una guerra

**Disclaimer: **ningún personaje de este fic me pertenece, exceptuando mis queridos OCs. El mundo de Harry Potter, por supuesto, solo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, no a mí.

* * *

_**~ ~ Capítulo Segundo ~ ~**_

_**~ ~ ~ El comienzo de una guerra ~ ~ ~**_

El mes de diciembre de 1971 fue algo más cálido en Escocia de lo que solía ser en los años anteriores, aunque Sirius Black no lo sabía -y seguro que no lo hubiese creído- mientras, por décima vez, su carro se quedaba atascado debido a la nieve acumulada en la estación de Hogsmeade. Maldiciendo entre dientes, decidió que ya estaba bien de agacharse y murmuró un rápido incendio contra la nieve que evitaba avanzar a su equipaje, fundiéndola rápidamente. Quizás era una solución un tanto extrema, pero Sirius estaba harto de sacar el carro de la nieve, más aún después del trimestre que llevaba. Jamás pensó que podría desear tanto llegar a su casa, donde al menos estaban su hermano y su padre para contrarrestar a su madre.

Buscó por el tren un compartimento donde no hubiese nadie que le cayese mal, lo cual parecía ciertamente difícil en ese momento. Tan ocupado estaba en encontrar algún lugar donde pudiese estar sin pelearse con sus ocupantes que no se fijó en un chico de su edad que iba charlando con una pelirroja hasta que chocaron.

—Lo... —sin embargo, cuando vio que era Severus Snape con el que había chocado, su cara se contorsionó en una mueca de furia—. Ten más cuidado por donde andas, Tobías —durante el trimestre había descubierto lo furioso que ponía a Snape llamarlo por su segundo nombre, y, como siempre, en cuanto el peligrasiento escuchó el insulto lo miró con -más- odio.

—Ten cuidado tú, Black —el chico ya estaba apuntándolo con su varita, y sólo la mano que Evans ponía en su brazo evitaba que le maldijese. Sirius también sacó su varita, apuntando al joven. Quizás hechizarlo valdría para desestresarse.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —La voz de Phillip Fawley interrumpió a los tres. Sirius y Snape guardaron al instante sus varitas, aunque en sus miradas no retrocedió el odio que se profesaban.

—Nada, no pasa nada —Lily envió una ácida mirada hacia Fawley, para, al momento, agarrar a Snape e irse de allí.

—Qué susceptible está la sangre sucia... —el murmullo de Phillip volvió a Sirius a la realidad. Suspirando, siguió al primogénito de los Fawley hasta el compartimento donde estaba, recordando cómo había nacido esa rivalidad.

_Hacía ya dos semanas que el primogénito de Walburga y Orion Black había empezado Hogwarts. Si había una palabra que podía definirlas era aburrida, pues los rudimentos de la magia que todavía estaban aprendiendo ya se los habían enseñado a él. Avery afirmaba que la culpa de tener que estudiar magia tan básica que cualquiera que hubiese crecido rodeado de ella sabría era de los sangre sucia, pero a Sirius tampoco es que le interesasen mucho lo que decía. No, eran otras cosas las que interesaban a Sirius. Y justo en ese momento vio a una de ellas._

—_Hola —su simple saludo sobresaltó a Severus Snape de una forma que no creía posible. Soltó una risita, al igual que la chica pelirroja con la que estaba._

—_¿Te has reído? —al joven Black le sorprendió el ceño fruncido de Snape al preguntar ésto._

—_Vamos, Sev, ha sido un poco gracioso —por primera vez, Sirius se fijó en la sangre sucia Evans. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una persona así, y, a primera vista, no parecía deforme, horrible o inferior, tal y como decían sus padres. Supuso que no había disimulado mucho, porque la joven pareció un tanto incómoda._

—_¿Qué quieres? —Sirius frunció un poco el ceño ante el tono cortante de la pregunta de Snape._

—_Bueno, creo que no nos hemos presentado, ¿no? Yo soy Sirius Black, y... —«Encantado», dijo Snape. O por lo menos así decidió tomarse Sirius su gruñido._

—_Yo soy Lily Evans —a Sirius le sorprendió la sonrisa que cruzaba por su rostro. Jamás pensó que unos labios pudiesen extenderse tanto, pero el chico se la devolvió. De momento no parecía ser tan desagradable como sus padres decían, y eso era algo que le gustaba._

—_¿Qué quieres? —por su tono, era evidente que a Snape no le hacía mucha gracia el intercambio de palabras. Sirius no pudo evitar que un ramalazo del tradicional orgullo Black saliese al responder. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así cuando él no había perdido sus formas en ningún momento?_

—_Quiero que contestes a unas cuantas preguntas, ya que has vivido en el mundo muggle —no lo notó, pero la pelirroja se había puesto en guardia, mirando fijamente a Snape. Entre tanto, el muchacho mestizo había pasado de mirar con desgana al joven Black para mirarlo con franca hostilidad—. Por ejemplo, ¿qué es ese ju-?_

—_¿Es que a su limpia señoría le desagrada que un mero mestizo respire su aire? —el veneno de esta frase interrumpió a Sirius, que por fin se dio cuenta de la expresión de Snape. Entre tanto, Evans había apretado su mano, con un claro gesto de advertencia_

—_Solo tengo curiosidad —el tono de Sirius había sido cortante y desafiante, con un deje de incomprensión. La charla no iba, para nada, como él se había imaginado que iría. Y ahora estaba a punto de enfrascarse en una discusión, en vez de solucionando dudas acerca del mundo muggle._

—_Pues lo siento para ti, pero ni yo ni Lily somos monos de circo con los que entretenerte —ahora la expresión del heredero de los Black era de incredulidad pura. ¿Cuándo había dicho él nada de eso? Lo único que quería era saber más acerca de los muggles que aquello que sus padres habían estado machacando toda su vida. Y, por la actitud del chico, parecía que su familia no estaba muy equivocada acerca de sus prejuicios._

—_Si no queréis sentiros como monos entonces no vengáis a este mundo. Porque lo normal si tenéis vida desconocidas para nosotros es que os preguntemos cómo sois —había soltado estas frases sin pensar, intentando soltar todo el veneno que había podido contra ese compañero de casa. No se fijó en que, por un momento, la expresión más dolida había sido la de la propia Lily, aunque la chica compuso al instante una expresión a medio camino entre el enfado y la indiferencia._

—_Sev, vamos —interrumpió, cortante, la réplica del mestizo—. Esto no merece la pena._

_Algo confundido y malhumorado, el joven Slytherin observó cómo la pelirroja agarraba a su amigo y se lo llevaba. No estaba seguro de cómo había surgido la discusión, pero le daba la sensación de que aquello solo confirmaba los ideales de su familia, cosa que le fastidiaba un poco._

En el compartimento al que le llevó Phillip se encontró con los dos Fawley, con Dilys y con un par de chicas que recordaba vagamente que había visto en la sala común. Una de ellas, con un cabello de un extraño tono dorado y unos rasgos que le recordaban a alguien, sonrió al verlo y se presentó.

—Oh, tú debes de ser Sirius Black, Dilys me ha hablado alguna vez de ti. Hola, soy Alexa Greengrass.

Su acompañante, una pelinegra con gafas que parecía muy enfrascada leyendo una revista de pociones, pareció decidir que un simple gruñido de reconocimiento era suficiente para presentarse. Esto pareció divertir a Thomas, sentado a su lado, que comenzó a hablarle al oído, con una mano puesta para fingir que era un secreto. Aun así, era evidente que quería que se enterasen todos de lo que decía a Sirius: su volumen de voz lo evidenciaba.

—La gafotas muda es Kayla Nott. Puede parecer esmirriada, pero no la hagas enfadar, tiene un genio de- —justo en ese momento un sonoro golpe con un periódico enrollado dado por Dilys interrumpió la diatriba del joven Fawley. Gimiendo, el chico se agarró su dolorido oreja izquierda, para saltar al momento siguiente gritando insultos a la joven.

—¡Maldita Shafiq, jodida psicópata! ¡¿Qué cojones te crees que haces?! —la aludida le miró con desdén, aunque un momento después sonrió burlonamente ante la vista del pelirrojo gritón.

—Simplemente he cortado tu verborrea de la forma más directa que he encontrado. Tienes una desagradable tendencia a irte de la lengua, Fawley.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron gritándose insultos, ante la mirada divertida de Alexa y Sirius y la exasperación del mayor de los Fawley, que acabó optando por sentarse junto a Nott y comenzar a charlar con ella sobre la revista que estaba leyendo. El malhumor del primogénito de los Black se había esfumado por completo ante la discusión de sus amigos, y no podía sino reír al ver la escena. Por desgracia, parecía que la situación no hacía mucha gracias al propio Thomas.

—Vosotros ya podríais dejar de reír, ¿no? —preguntó, mirando acusadoramente a Alexa y Sirius, cuando se dio cuenta de la gracia que les causaba la escena—. Desde luego, tener amigos para esto —dijo enfurruñado, para sentarse al momento al lado del Black.

—Te viene bien ser atado en corto de vez en cuando —le replicó Greengrass con una sonrisa mordaz, ganándose una mirada indignada del más joven de los Fawley. Antes de que Thomas pudiese replicar algo un ruido ahogado por parte de Dilys los interrumpió. Había vuelto a leer _El Profeta_, y su cara se había vuelto de un tono verdoso.

—Por Merlín, esto es... Asqueroso —dijo, dejando el periódico a Phillip cuando el mayor de los Fawley se lo pidió con un gesto. Su cara palideció al poco de comenzar a leer, y su hermano decidió sentarse a su lado, leyendo por encima de su hombro. La imagen en portada de la calavera con la serpiente y un vistoso titular que decía "ASESINOS DE HIJOS DE MUGGLES SE REVELAN: GUERRA ABIERTA DECLARADA" no eran buenos indicios de lo que estaban leyendo los mellizos.

—Menudos enfermos... —el tono o la cara de Thomas tampoco eran buenos augurios. Una extraña pesadez se había instalado dentro del compartimento. A pesar de la rígida educación que habían recibido como sangre limpia, no seguían siendo más que unos niños a los que, en el fondo, poco les importaba lo que hiciesen muggles y allegados—. Han vuelto a masacrar una familia de magos sangre sucia entera, y con su sangre... —torció la boca y se calló, decidiendo volver a su lugar al lago de Black.

—Han dejado un mensaje con la sangre de sus víctimas. Se autodefinen como "mortífagos", son seguidores de un tal "lord Voldemort, el Señor Tenebroso" y han declarado la guerra a muggles, sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre —Phillip completó rápidamente lo que había dicho su hermano, con un tono más neutro que el de Thomas. Aunque eran mellizos y su físico se parecía bastante, su personalidad era completamente contraria. Phillip había aceptado con gusto desde temprana edad su destino como heredero de la familia, lo que lo hacía bastante más serio que su hermano. A veces, Thomas bromeaba con que había dejado que Phillip naciese antes para librarse de un destino peor que casarse con Filch.

Un silencio pesado se instaló en el compartimento el resto del viaje. Como niños que eran, estaban horrorizados por la escena que describía el periódico, pero, a la vez, esto se enfrentaba con la educación que habían recibido desde que nacieron. Únicamente Phillip y Kayla, los más inteligentes de los seis, tan serios que parecían tener mayor edad de la que realmente tenían, podían imaginarse los problemas que iban a traer ese tipo de noticias, si seguía produciéndose. Pero ni siquiera la imaginación que daba la mezcla de inteligencia y seriedad que ambos tenían lograba alcanzar el verdadero alcance de la guerra que acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Regulus nunca había pasado tanto aburrimiento como el de esos meses sin Sirius. La casa había parecido incluso más lúgubre que antes de irse su hermano y, sin él allí, las normas de etiqueta habían sido más rígidas que nunca. Una extraña atmósfera de pesadez y un silencio desagradable invadía la mansión e incluso sus padres actuaban de forma extraña. Regulus era un niño muy listo y observador y se había dado cuenta del nerviosismo y expectación que invadía a sus progenitores. Era como si estuviesen ansiosos ante algo que apenas estaba comenzando, y el joven, desconocedor de la situación política de la Gran Bretaña mágica, achacó inocentemente estos ánimos al hecho de que su hijo mayor comenzaba en Hogwarts.

Un estruendo se escuchó subiendo la escaleras un momento antes de que la puerta de su habitación se abriese súbitamente. Sabiendo que no debía estar en su cama vestido, menos a esas horas, el chico saltó al suelo asustado, para encontrarse a su hermano en la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Enano! —la alegría que Regulus había sentido al ver a Sirius se evaporó por completo en cuanto su hermano abrió la boca. Al escuchar esta palabra, el más joven de los dos se volvió a sentar en su cama, enfurruñado.

—¡No soy un enano! —exclamó, marcando las pausas entre palabra y palabra. Sin embargo, se quedó quieto al instante cuando vio aparecer a su madre por la puerta, con el ceño fruncido hacia su hermano.

—¡Sirius, te he dicho muchas veces que no se corre dentro de esta casa! ¿Y qué forma es esa de entrar en la habitación de tu hermano como un sangre sucia en Hogwarts? —su expresión se endureció al ver las arrugas de la cama de su hijo menor, aunque, tras un suspiro, se relajó—. Espero que no molestes a tu hermano. Y no os entretengáis demasiado, no quiero que lleguéis tarde a la cena.

La expresión fastidiada de su hermano desapareció en cuanto los pasos de su madre se perdieron por las escaleras. Después de cerrar convenientemente la puerta, se giró hacia Regulus, con una sonrisa en la cara que no le gustaba nada.

—¿Sabes? Esto es lo que más he echado de menos en Hogwarts —acto seguido, y para el estupefacto horror de su hermano, se subió a su cama y comenzó a saltar sobre ella—. ¡No es tan divertido si no puedes hacer que castiguen a un enano mocoso! —el insulto consiguió que Regulus se descongelase. Al instante agarró las piernas de su hermano, haciéndole caer sobre toda la colcha. A pesar de las risas del mayor, el más joven no se sentía con ganas de reír. Solo rezaba para que su madre decidiese ignorar el alboroto.

—Hogwarts es maravilloso, pero caray, todavía no he encontrado a nadie tan divertido como tú cuando te enfadas —su hermano se ganó una mirada enfadada y un cojín volador, aunque nada de eso consiguió borrarle la sonrisa de la cara—. Mira, mocoso, deja de estar tan enfurruñado y escúchame. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Durante casi una hora, Sirius estuvo contando con todo lujo de detalles las cosas que había visto en Hogwarts. Habló acerca de cómo era la sala común de Slytherin, describió minuciosamente (y con un marcado sesgo) a cada uno de sus compañeros de casa, contó cómo eran las clases, habló de Peeves, Filch, la señora Norris, los profesores... Incluso a pesar de haber crecido siempre en el mundo mágico Regulus se maravilló con el relato de su hermano y con el castillo que describió. No podía esperar hasta el siguiente año para empezar a estudiar en Hogwarts.

* * *

**AN: **puff, cuanto tiempo sin actualizar... Lo siento, 2º de bachillerato es absorvente, y necesitaba mis amdas vacaciones para descansar un poco. Pero espero avanzar bastante con el fic y terminarlo antes de final de año (lo digo en serio, no os riais). Es más, voy a intentar colgar el siguiente capítulo antes de mañana por la mañana. Muchas gracias a Lunita, Misila, Tete y jessyriddle por sus reviews, y, bueno... ¿Podéis dejarme otro en este capi? *hace circulitos con el dedo en el suelo* Os prometo que no volverá a pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Hasta esta noche, espero.


End file.
